


Halloween is a Magical Holiday

by writingblankspaces



Series: Halloween Can Be Very Scary, You Never Know What You'll Find Under The Sheets [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Camboy Kyungsoo, Crossdressing, Exhibitionism, Halloween, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 16:58:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6478471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingblankspaces/pseuds/writingblankspaces
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>D.O is Jongin's favorite Camboy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Halloween is a Magical Holiday

Jongin held his breath as he opened his laptop, his fingers flying over the keyboard as he typed in a familiar URL. Within seconds the page popped up and he typed in his username, all while glancing at the time on the top of his screen.

8:56

It was almost nine o’clock and that meant it was almost time for him to see D.O. His stomach tied in knots and he shook his leg, making his computer shake in his lap.

8:59

He navigated to the familiar page, clicking the live chat button and waiting for the screen to finish loading. Jongin watched as his username filtered into the list of countless others who were tuning in and his eyes fixed on the empty screen.

9:00

Right on schedule, the black screen changed and D.O’s room filled up the screen. Already there were demands for the boy to do something filthy, but Jongin ignored that and watched until that smooth, surprisingly deep voice came through his headphones.

“You guys have waited for some time right?” More replies, more filthy and obscene than the previous ones. Kyungsoo leaned forward and scanned them, his eyes crinkling when he read the more innocent ones. Jongin’s heart slammed in his chest and he knew he had a problem.

He was in love with D.O, the cam boy who now appeared in the screen, clad suspiciously in a long, straight wig. D.O had mentioned that he had a surprise for his subscribers on Halloween (Jongin was one of course). His body came into view and Jongin saw the collar of a plush white robe.

So he was waiting to reveal the surprise. Jongin started typing and he grinned when D.O read his message.

“So impatient GoldenDancer94! I’ll take it off once we get a few more people and no, I won’t tell you what’s underneath. You’ll have to wait like the rest,” Jongin watched the man’s heart shaped lips curve around the syllables of his words and he felt the slow simmer turn in his stomach. Here Jongin was getting aroused by just the sound of the man’s voice.

He was kind of sad really.

Especially since he’d turn down several party invitations. Just to watch this guy he didn’t even know, talk and touch himself on camera in front of hundreds of people.

But now as D.O was standing in front the camera and fumbling with the belt of the robe and Jongin’s mouth went dry, Jongin found himself less saddened.

“Wow, the viewers are really pouring in. As promised GoldenDancer94, the robe is coming off.”

When the cloth dropped, all the air left Jongin’s lungs. Standing shyly in front the camera, D.O stood decked out in skin-tight maid dress that flared at his hips and skimmed his upper thigh. Underneath there were hints of the lacy garter that held fishnets up on D.O’s thick thighs.

“What do you guys think?” The chat section exploded with compliments ranging from “it looks nice!” to “I’d fuck you bent over the back of my couch and come on your fishnets,” all of which the man on the screen laughed and responded to. To the latter comment, he angled the camera so his whole outfit would be visible as he bent over, showcasing a black g-string that barely restrained his dick.

Jongin wasn’t surprised to see a balloon on the screen, announcing that the person who’d sent the comment gifted D.O $50. As per usual, D.O thanked the giver and blew a kiss at the screen.

“Thank you singleandlonely25, I might use the money to buy another outfit. Or maybe I might do something like I did on Valentine’s Day?” Jongin shut his eyes and immediately visions of D.O rubbing himself with warming body oil and moaning as he slipped pretty red anal beads into his ass came into mind.

Either plan worked for Jongin really. He would be turned on nonetheless.

“GoldenDancer94, what do you think about what was underneath the robe? Was it worth the wait?” Jongin immediately replied back with a thumb up and blushing emoji. D.O read saw them and grinned. “Good to know. Now I suppose I’ll start the show then?” Comments agreed with him and D.O settled himself on his bed.

On a tray laid out next to D.O, Jongin saw a large vibrating dildo, lube and a cloth.

So today’s show was going to be one of those? Jongin enjoyed these the most.

 

He started off by stroking himself, Jongin eyes glued to the screen as he ignored the throbbing in his own pants. He only wanted to stroke himself when D.O got around to fucking himself, but when the boy on the camera made direct eye contact with his camera as he pumped his erection and squeezed lightly at the head, Jongin got light headed.

D.O chewed on his bottom lip, making it bright red as his hand moved quickly, the squelching sound of lube getting picked up in his microphone. There were more comments now, most of them requests, including Jongin’s own request to moan louder.

 

On a side-note, Jongin wondered how D.O made the wig stay in place and not budge, even as he was now on his knees with his head down and his neck craned so he could work the dildo inside of him.

The amount of donations climbed exponentially, nearly double in ten minutes when the dildo was nearly buried between the pale cheeks of D.O’s ass. Jongin had already come once and was prepared to do so again when he noticed that the man’s finger accidentally switched on the vibrations.

D.O let out a strangled whine and came, shooting spurts of white onto the back of the dress. Jongin watched as his orgasm overtook him, D.O’s legs still shaking a few minutes after he’d finished coming. Jongin took his eyes off the screen for a second to wipe up after his own climax, quickly making his way back in front the screen.

Somehow the wig was still on.

It remained on when D.O sat spread legged on the bed with his dress hitched up on his hips and he continued to push the toy inside himself, again looking at the camera. The man had already come two times and Jongin was amazed at how he was still going.

At almost nearly $1000 and going on 10:30, D.O breathed out that he was going to come once more before he closed the session and various users voiced their sadness or disappointment. The man smiled despite the fact that the toy was probably vibrating right on his prostate. He was familiar enough with D.O to know when the man was about to come, as an avid fan of almost two years.

While Jongin sent in requests, he never once left any money. He was a struggling college student and every dollar went towards something he needed whether it was food, rent or his tuition. Most times than not he felt bad, but tonight that burden was lifted and Jongin used his unoccupied hand to press the balloon on the screen, sending D.O $100.

Why the hell not? He’d gotten paid today plus his parents gave him a bit of money for his birthday, so he figured he could spare that much.

On the corner of the screen, a giant box popped up and announced that D.O had reached his session goal. D.O held the laptop screen and tilted it towards him, puckering his lips as he prepared to send Jongin kisses. Something like pain twisted through his chest when the man did so, making Jongin feel like the kisses were truly aimed at and for him, like D.O really wanted to kiss Jongin.

 

D.O drew out his last orgasm (as Jongin did), stroking slow with hooded eyes. Each time he got close, he’d squeeze the base of his dick and start again, all while he used his other hand to move the vibrator.

“Yo-y-you guys have been so great today, thank you so much,” He stuttered, tittering on the edge of coming again as he brushed that spot inside of him again. Partly to stave off his own upcoming orgasm, and partly because he wanted to thank D.O, he stopped stroking himself and typed a message of thanks to D.O, congratulating him for a successful show.

“S-so s-weet GoldenDancer94,” there was another fluttering in Jongin’s heart. Just as quickly as the small smile spread across D.O’s face, it morphed into a grimace as his last orgasm finally rocked through him. This time D.O barely made a mess in his hand, probably all tapped out for the night.

Jongin’s own arousal was left forgotten as he watched D.O clean up, wiping at his dick and his thighs, which were encased in the now ripped fishnets (a request). The dress’ straps were lowered on his narrow shoulders, revealing his small, dark nipples, which had been pinched and twisted (another request) earlier.

The only part of D.O’s costume that seemed unaffected by his eventful session, was his wig. It was just about as pristine as it’d been when he started, albeit for a few stray strands of hair.

A few moments later, D.O settled down with his laptop at what Jongin presumed to be his desk and bid everyone good night.

“I don’t know about anything else, but I’m pretty excited for Halloween, so everyone have a nice and safe night!” D.O waved and gave the camera a big grin then the screen went black again. Jongin logged out and closed his computer, then stared at the wall, unsure what else to do with himself.

 

Eventually he decided to take a shower and after it, he checked his phone and saw a message from Sehun demanding that he come to a costume party, saying that there was something he ‘absolutely needed to fucking see.’ Judging from the time, that’d been twenty minutes ago and despite how sluggish and spent he felt, Jongin pulled on the costume his roommate bought for him.

When he actually looked at himself, he thought he looked pretty damn good in the scrubs and white jacket. Joonmyun had even left him an extra pair of slip in shoes that were too large for him to wear. With the stethoscope to compliment everything else, Jongin headed to the address Sehun had sent him earlier.

 

Jongin had barely stepped through the door when a rather tipsy Sehun latched onto him and dragged him towards the living room, talking about something being ‘unfucking believable.’ The younger always did curse an unnecessary amount when he was drunk and tonight was no different. He was about to make a lame joke about it but Sehun stopped him. “Look, Jongnini! It’s your lover boy B.O” he garbled out, pointing in the direction of a guy. He was in the middle of a conversation so he didn’t pay neither him nor Sehun mind, which was probably for the best when Jongin realized who the man was and nearly screamed.

Standing in front of him and at the end of Sehun’s outstretch arm was no other than the man he’d watched earlier, D.O, only now he was dressed as Harry Potter.

It just so happen that mid-fish face, the man’s conversation finished and he saw Jongin gawking at him. “Um, do I know you?” Jongin tried to stammer out a response, but in the end he just flushed bright red and shook his head. His heart had lurched into his stomach and he no idea how he was standing currently, but he was surprisingly managing.

The current love of his life was standing in front of him and he couldn’t function. D.O seemed unbothered and introduced himself, saying that his name was Do Kyungsoo. Jongin squeaked out his name and when D.O, or rather Kyungsoo, reached to shake his hand he took it and held on longer than was socially acceptable.

Kyungsoo must’ve either been really entertained by him or thought he was drunk and gave him the benefit of the doubt because he just held onto Jongin’s hand. When Jongin let go of his hand, he smiled and mentioned something about Jongin being attractive. That’s when whatever semblance of cool he had slipped.

“I’m attractive? But you’re you!” Kyungsoo nodded, probably still going on the fact that Jongin was drunk. “I’m flattered Jongin. Do you already have a crush on me or something?”

Jongin’s tongue tripped over his words again and he simply shook his head again, this time just decided to tell the truth. It wouldn’t hurt. That is, unless Kyungsoo liked to keep it on the hush-hush what he did in his spare time, not that Jongin really cared.

“Oh you do?” That sweet tinkle in the man’s voice sent chills down Jongin’s spine and he only watched the man’s lips move, rather than listen to what he actually said.

“We’re you drank? Like before you got here? Why aren’t you talking to him? You love him!” Sehun mumbled, getting off the wall where he’d been since he pointed Kyungsoo out to Jongin.

Now this got a reaction out of Kyungsoo and Jongin’s heart went into overdrive, beating so loud that it drowned out the pounding bass of the music. “So even your friend knows about your crush?” Kyungsoo asked with a raised eyebrow. Jongin started to sweat in his scrubs and he switched from foot to foot while Kyungsoo waited for an answer.

“Of course he does D.O! He watch you all the time. One time I caught him, that’s when told me.” Kyungsoo’s large eyes widened and he looked from Sehun to Jongin. When Jongin paled at Kyungsoo’s shock, the smaller man pulled him closer. “You watch my show?” Jongin only nodded and stared at where they were connected.

This time Kyungsoo blushed and he let go of Jongin. “I’m sorry I’m being weird, it’s just the first time I’ve ever met one of my viewers, knowingly anyway. Despite what you might think I’m not embarrassed, just flustered. Did you see the show tonight?” The blush on Jongin’s face grew darker and Kyungsoo noticed. “I’ll take that as a yes. Look why don't we go sit over there and talk? You don’t have to be so shy or nervous,” in the moment Jongin got hopeful that Kyungsoo had forgotten the ‘being in love with him’ part.

“Even if you have a crush on me.”

Spoiler alert.

He hadn’t.


End file.
